Poor Little Richbillies
Poor Little Richbillies is a Riches segment aired on the eighth episode of the Richie Rich cartoon series, as part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. The segment was first broadcast 27 December 1980 on ABC. Summary At the Rich Estate, a family reunion is taking place, and Richie notices it gets bigger every year. Dollar then develops a sudden crush on a poodle, then daydreams about being a sultan in India trying to get romantic with her, then Dollar asks her to dance, but the poodle rejects, and then throws Dollar into a barbecue rotisserie, and then lands on the table near the punch bowl, causing it to fly in the air, and lands on the poodle, causing her owner to scold Dollar for his antic. All of a sudden, Richie became interested in finding out who his poorest relatives are. Thanks to a computer search, he retrieved hillbilly relatives Cousin Alfalfy Rich and his wife Thistle as his results. He and Dollar flew to Alfalfy's estate in Tennessee. After arrival, Richie and Dollar rode in a horse-drawn limousine to Alfalfy's estate. When entering the house, he was greeted by an English butler, which amazed Richie, and a robot maid bearing resemblence to Irona (who was later revealed to be named Daisyrona in "I Say You All"), only with messy hair. Alfalfy showed Richie all the places on the estate, including a swimming hole shaped like a cents sign, two chickens on his farm, and his pet pig, No Cents. Then, two greedy city slickers believe there is oil on Alfalfy's property, so they use a giant fan that produces hurricane-force winds, but when their plan fails, they resort to using locusts, which end up attacking Richie's clothes. Then, after a mishap by Dollar, Richie discovers a puddle of oil which Dollar fell from a tree and landed in, and it was learned that there are bad guys trying to make Alfalfy and Thistle give up their land to claim oil. After the thugs were captured, Alfalfy is now sad that his home got destroyed and is looking for logs to rebuild his home, but Richie mentioned his father is bringing in a mansion-shaped dwelling made of wood via helicopter. Then, a large number of relatives attended a party on Alfalfy's lawn. A poodle attempted to dance with Dollar to fiddle music, but No Cents was angry and tossed Dollar into the punch bowl as the pig and the poodle were dancing. Trivia * Alfalfy and Thistle would appear in only one other segment, "I Say You All", during the third season. * Regina Rich and Richard Rich, Sr. have brief, non-speaking cameo appearances in this segment whenever a family reunion takes place. * At one point, Richie referred to Thistle and Alfalfy as "Mammy" and "Pappy", despite that they are his cousins. * Alfalfy is not to be confused with Alfalfa from the future cartoon spinoff The Little Rascals. Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:Richie Rich Riches segments Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index